Various types of tie down stakes are used for securing structures to the ground or other surfaces. For example, tie down stakes are used for securing structures such as tents, tarpaulins, canopies, signs, cables, straps, etc. to the ground. When driven into the ground, the stakes act as an anchor for securing the structure to the ground. When not in use, such stakes are commonly stored loose in a bag or pouch.